Insomnie chronique, ou les douches communes
by Lollipop.K
Summary: Twincest Bill Tom de Tokio Hotel. Lemon


_Un truc un peu plus joyeux pour une fois :D_

_**Genre** : Twincest, Yaoi_

_**Disclaimer** : Les persos s'appartiennent_

_**/!\** Lemon._

Les couloirs sont encore vides à cette heure là. Il fait sombre, les lumières ne sont pas allumées, il n'y a pas le moindre bruit. À travers les fenêtres, on peut apercevoir la ville qui se réveille lentement. Pourtant il n'est que quatre heures. Mais quelques voitures circulent déjà sur le macadam.

Mes affaires à la main, je me faufile devant des dizaines de portes semblables, abritant dans leur obscurité des étudiants de deuxième année, dont je fais partie.

La moquette étouffe le bruissement de mes pas ; de toute manière, je suis pieds nus. Mon pyjama, bien trop large, que j'ai quand même pris la peine d'enfiler au cas ou je croiserai quelqu'un, flotte autour de mes chevilles.

Voilà. Je suis au bon endroit. J'appuie sur la poignée, pousse la porte, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, et me glisse dans la pièce humide. Le carrelage froid sous mes pieds me fait frissonner furieusement. De ma main droite, je tâte le mur, a la recherche de l'interrupteur. Le sentant sous mes doigts, j'allume. Une lumière vive, d'un vert grisâtre, froide et crue me brûle les yeux.

Je cligne deux ou trois fois des paupières, cherchant à m'habituer, en vain. Puis, résigné, je glisse dans la première cabine qui vient, laissant mes habits choir sur crochets fichés dans la porte.

Sans plus attendre, j'allume l'eau, avide de sa chaleur dans l'ambiance vide et hostile. Au départ fraîche, elle me fait faire un bond en arrière, mon dos cognant désagréablement contre l'un des murs, lui aussi gelé. Puis, au fur et à mesure, sa température augmente. Je parviens à discerner de légers nuages de vapeur, et me glisse finalement sous le jet. Le liquide est effectivement brûlant, et je manque de m'échapper de nouveau…mais, tout compte fait, cela m'est bien plus agréable.

Je me penche, ramassant mon gel douche que j'ai laissé tomber, m'en mets dans la main, et commence à savonner lentement mon corps, pensif. Ma peau rougit à une vitesse impressionnante, et bientôt la nue rend ce qui m'entoure flou a mes yeux.

A l'instant ou je me penche, je crois percevoir un léger cliquetis. Quelques secondes après, la lumière s'éteint. Apeuré, je me redresse, reculant jusqu'à la paroi la plus éloignée de la porte, trempant mes cheveux, qui forment instantanément un rideau noir devant mes yeux. Je les écarte d'un geste précipité, totalement perdu dans les ténèbres qui règnent à présent et auxquels je ne me suis pas encore habitué.

« **Qui est là !?** »

Je prie pour que ma voix ne soit pas trop tremblante. La seule chose que j'entends en retour est un petit rire, et des pas qui persistent dans leur avancement en direction de ma cabine. La personne ne doit pas promouvoir la discrétion, si je parviens à percevoir ses sons malgré le jet d'eau qui les couvre. Je devine, plus que je ne vois, la poignée trembler quelques instants. Un faible juron. Puis de l'agitation, des affaires sans doute, qui tombent à même le sol. Je me colle encore plus contre les dalles tiédies, et ferme les yeux.

Quelques instant après, l'intrus s'attaque de nouveau à la poignée, et en vient à bout cette fois. La plaque de bois s'écarte dans un faible grincement, et je parviens à distinguer une silhouette qui se détache dans la noirceur en une tache encore plus foncée.

Elle fait quelques pas timides vers moi, ne cherchant apparemment pas a me faire peur. Son bras se tend dans ma direction, et attrape ma main, me tirant contre elle. Ses lèvres se heurtent au miennes, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour parvenir à identifier la personne qui m'embrasse à présent, fiévreuse.

« **Tom ?** »

La seule chose que je parvins à obtenir est un sourire, son piercing froid frôlant de nouveau ma peau.

Je souris à mon tour, rassuré, et descends mon visage dans son cou, jusqu'à son oreille, dont je mordille le lobe.

« **T'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? Tu m'as fais peur !** »

Il grogne doucement, et cette fois-ci j'obtiens une réponse.

« **Ca aurait moins…comique…et puis, comme ca tu as eu la surprise…** »

Je ris, obligé d'obtempérer. Ses mains commencent à se balader sur mon corps, glissant dans mon dos, puis, jusqu'à mes fesses. Instinctivement, je rapproche nos bassins, cherchant sa proximité. Lorsque nos fiertés, qui commencent à peine à se réveiller, s'heurtent, je mords son cou, répriment un gémissement. Il nous fait reculer doucement, jusqu'à ce que mon dos retrouve le même appui que tout à l'heure. Mes mains à moi glissent à leur tour plus bas, l'une s'arrêtant à sa taille, l'autre en haut de ses cuisses. Puis je reporte toute mon attention sur ses lèvres, que j'attaque avec enthousiasme. Passant d'abord ma langue dessus de façon provocatrice, puis mordillant son piercing, je détourne son esprit de mon postérieur. Il grogne de nouveau, avant de répondre à mes taquineries. Sa langue s'introduit avec force dans ma bouche, me faisant gémir, a moitié de surprise, a moitié de plaisir.

Immédiatement, il commence un baiser passionné, auquel je m'empresse de répondre. Nos deux corps se collent encore plus, achevant de nous exciter. Le laissant jouer avec mon bijou (cf piercing), d'un coup de bassin, je prends mes appuis, et me place au niveau de ses hanches, reposant un peu plus sur le mur. Il sourit sans interrompre son activité, une de ses mains se déplaçant légèrement pour soutenir mon derrière. Il tremble légèrement, ou plutôt vibre, me faisant frissonner par son empressement.

Sa langue se glisse dans mon cou, il s'attarde quelques instants sur ma pomme d'Adam, avant de s'attaquer à ma clavicule. Son corps se courbe en arrière, mais nos virilités restent en contact. Je parviens enfin à m'y retrouver un peu mieux dans l'obscurité. Je situe déjà le plafond, et je discerne une manche de son sweat, qui passe sous la porte, en plein dans l'eau. Son visage, de nouveau à quelques centimètres du mien, m'apparaît souriant, de ce sourire que j'aime tant et qui pourtant ne présage rien de…politiquement correct. Il cherche de nouveau ma bouche, tout en insinuant perversement un doigt dans mon intimité. Je mords ca lèvre inférieure, et ondule des hanches autant que ma position me le permet, le faisant rire doucement. L'eau, toujours aussi brûlante, m'étouffe à présent. La vapeur qui s'en dégage n'arrange rien et j'halète déjà vaguement. Toujours ce petit sourire figé au coin de ses lèvres si parfaites, lui donnant un air de séducteur irrésistible, il glisse un deuxième doigt en moi.

L'excitation due a son arrivée, l'endroit peu intime ou l'on risque de se faire prendre, et son attitude si…érotique ?…font que je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. Faible, certes, mais suffisant pour qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau à pleine bouche. Je ne résiste plus, et la chaleur étouffante accordée a la position peu confortable, m'incitent à le presser un peu. D'un autre coup de bassin, plus violent que les précédant, je lui fais comprendre que c'est assez.

Je l'entends murmurer, tête dans mon cou, interrompant ses baisers langoureux.

« **Tu es sûr ?** »

Je parviens à distinguer une légère note d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je souris bêtement, tout simplement heureux, qu'il ne veuille pas me brusquer. Ce qui pour moi reste une preuve de sentiments. Face à mon silence, je le sens se crisper, puis entamer un mouvement de retrait de mon corps. Je proteste d'un grognement, accompagné d'un autre coup de bassin. Il m'embrasse tendrement, ajoutant la petite pointe de douceur qu'il manquait pour que tout soit parfait.

Puis je sens ses doigts se retirer définitivement. Il me remet à ma place initiale, face à son sexe, avant de se reculer légèrement, le temps d'entrer en moi. Une de ses mains remonte et me caresse le dos avec douceur, comme cherchant à me rassurer ; je n'en ai pas besoin. Lentement, il commence à se glisser dans mon intimité. Je me mords la lèvre, et je le vois faire de même, face à moi. Je ne ressens plus qu'une faible douleur, infime ; sans doute une question d'habitude. Il continue son cheminement, avec une lenteur voulue. Son visage est crispé dans une moue de plaisir, et ses mains redescendent de nouveau vers mes fesses, les caressant. Le manque d'un quelconque lubrifiant, étant hors de question qu'il utilise du gel douche, ce qui, je le sais d'expérience, est particulièrement désagréable, a rendu la chose bien plus difficile. Il parvient ''au bout de moi'' ou du moins aussi loin qu'il peut, dans une petit râle voluptueux. Je gémis à mon tour, comme finalement comblé après une trop longue attente… ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

Il entame un mouvement de retraite, en profitant pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Moi, j'en crève. De chaleur entraînée entre autres par ce foutu plaisir, qui me consume.

Je le presse d'un mouvement impétueux, cherchant déjà à le faire accélérer, à monter plus haut. Je devine de nouveau son sourire, amusé de me voir en situation de dominé agacé de l'attente lui semblant bien trop longue. Mais il n'est pas mieux, je le sens à la précipitation avec laquelle il s'engouffre de nouveau dans mon intérieur, poussant un gémissement rauque. Il entreprend de se retirer aussitôt, accélérant nettement la cadence. Il mordille ma chair, tandis que nos gestes reprennent cette dimension bien plus fiévreuse. Il imprime un mouvement de va et vient, qui s'amplifie à chacune de ses allées et venues. Bientôt je ne peux que me raccrocher à ses épaules, griffant son dos et me meurtrissant la lèvre pour ne pas émettre trop de bruits qui pourraient sembler suspects a l'oreille d'un étudiant insomniaque. A chaque fois, il va plus loin, plus vite, me faisant découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Lui-même a du mal à continuer, je le vois à sa mâchoire crispée dans l'effort, aux tendons saillants de ses bras, et aux veines palpitantes, à ses tempes et a son cou.

Il mordille mon lobe, sa respiration elle-même chaude et humide, entrecoupée de gémissements étouffés et halètements me faisant frissonner. Sa voix enrouée murmure mon nom en litanie, me faisant planer encore quelques mètres plus haut. Moi même, je gémis le sien a chacun de ses gestes. On n'en est plus loin, de la plénitude. Il accélère encore plus, me faisant me cambrer, et atteint mon point sensible, me faisant pousser geignement aigu, mes jambes resserrant automatiquement leur étreinte autour de sa taille.

Puis, donnant une fois de plus preuve de son caractère buté, il ralentit.

En réponse à mon bougonnement protestataire, il se contente de nouveau d'un faible rire.

« **Il faut encore…que tu…hm…apprennes la patience…** »

Je lui donne de nouveau un coup de bassin, lui faisant comprendre que je n'en ai pas l'attention.

Ses lèvres remontent dans mon cou, tendis que ses va et vient se figent presque, me frustrant autant que me donnant du plaisir.

Il me connaît si bien. Ca me ferait presque peur si je ne lui portais pas une confiance et une admiration sans limites…

De nouveau, un fois de plus, son visage se retrouve au niveau du mien, tandis que ses lèvres cherchent les miennes, malgré les secousses qui nous agitent. Nos langues s'entrechoquent, son piercing décuple mes frissons tandis qu'il s'amuse avec le mien.

Putain. C'est si bon ces moments avec lui. Rien que nous deux. Si la vie ne pouvait être faite que de ca…

Je le sens qui recule, jusqu'à se retirer. Avant que mon regard d'incompréhension ne trouve le sien, il rerentre rudement, me faisant pousser un cri ou se mélangent la douleur et le plaisir. Lui émet un gémissement étouffé tandis qu'une goûte de sang se fraye un chemin de sa lèvre blessée jusqu'à son menton, avant d'être noyée par de l'eau.

Il répète le même manège, sachant que je ne vais pas tenir cette fois.

Je ne sais même pas comment je jouis. Je ne m'entends pas.

Un geignement rauque, partant légèrement dans les aigus vers la fin, me parvient juste. Le sien.

Il se retire doucement, sa semence coulant le long de ma cuisse, et se laisse glisser au sol. Je le suis, mes jambes bien trop chancelantes pour soutenir mon poids plus longtemps.

L'eau coule toujours, lavant son ventre de mon sperme, nos deux corps de notre sueur. Il halète encore lorsque j'appuie ma tête contre son épaule, et ses bras vienne m'enlacer étroitement, me comprimant douloureusement contre son torse. Sa présence. C'est si bon.

Dans un effort titanesque, il lève le bras, écartant les mèches brunes qui collent à mon visage, et appuie ses lèvres contre ma tempe.

« **Je t'aime…frérot…** »

_Schrift ©_


End file.
